Cutter devices may be used to cut trees, bushes, and other types of vegetation. Vegetation cutting devices are often used to clear and maintain road rights-of-way and fence lines. Prior art brush cutters and tree trimmers include rotary mowers, saw blades, and mulchers. Rotary mowers are mounted on the hydraulic boom of a tractor. One problem associated with rotary mowers is the likelihood that the mower will expel cut materials at a high rate of speed, creating a safety hazard for individuals or vehicles near the mowers. The rotary mowers require frequent maintenance and sharpening of the mower blades, which may be difficult and time consuming.
Other brush cutters include a series of spinning saw blades affixed to a hydraulic boom. The saw blade cutters are slow and require frequent repositioning of the prime mover vehicle to reach the desired vegetation, and sharpening the saw blades is a frequent, time consuming process. Additionally, the saw blade cutters can only cut a narrow swath of vegetation at one time.
Hydraulic mulchers are another form of brush cutters. Mulchers often use a large number of teeth affixed to a rotating drum. The teeth are expensive and must be frequently replaced, which is a time consuming process. Additionally, mulchers cut a narrow swath and cut slowly. Hydraulic mulchers are also very heavy and put a great strain on the prime mover vehicle to which they are attached.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cutter apparatus that can be easily and variably positioned and that can quickly and safely cut large swaths of vegetation while improving cutting mechanism maintenance life and ease. It is to such an apparatus that the inventive concepts disclosed herein are directed.